


The Promise of Our Youth

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Based on the Banners song Start A Riot- I don’t know what this is, honestly. It came out and I just kind of went with it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Promise of Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I will march down an empty street like a ship into the storm. No surrender, no retreat. I will tear down every wall, just to keep you warm, just to bring you home. I will burn this city down for a diamond in the dust. I will keep you safe and sound when there’s no one left to trust. Will you take my hand? We can make our stand.
> 
> If your world falls apart, I’d start a riot. If night falls in your heart, I’d light the fire. In the dark, when you sound the alarm, we’ll find each other’s arms. For your love, all you are I’d start a riot.
> 
> I will wade through the fire and smoke like sunlight through the haze. I will fight till the flag waves white until my dying days. Through the bombs and blasts. We will take it back

“Penny for your thoughts?” A soft voice broke the silence.

You jumped.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

With a half-hearted smile, you looked up at the man you’d grown so fond of. He stood dressed for the party, a black shirt, and peacoat with green accents and dark green pants tucked into his leather boots. His flawless alabaster skin glowing in the library lights; with enough imagination and the right angle, the reflection of the lights cast a halo in his jet-black hair.

“What are you doing here?” You asked harsher than you meant.

He scooped up your crossed ankles and sat down before laying them across his lap. “I was worried, Sif said you weren’t coming tonight; something about you not feeling well. That seems to be the case a lot lately.” 

You nodded slowly; making a mental note to speak with her about the proper excuses for when you’re hiding from people.

“Talk to me,” He said running his fingertips slowly up and down your exposed ankles.

“There isn’t much for me to say, Loki,” You shrugged. “I’m just tired.”

“(Y/N),” He sighed, “I’ve known you our whole lives and can tell when you’re lying to me.”

You fidgeted with the book in your hands. It was an old book, the pages smelled beautifully aged, and were rough and crisp to the touch. You tried to focus on anything but the God currently holding your ankles; the thought of having him so close was agonizing.

Rumors had been flying through the palace that he was in love with a girl; although, no one knew who exactly she was. It wasn’t a secret to most of the royal family’s inner circle that you had been in love with the God of Mischief from a young age. It seemed like the only person it was a secret to was him.

Your mother had passed when you were a child, so you often found yourself with Frigga. They had been best friends before she passed; in many ways, Frigga was the closest thing you’d had to a mother in the last nine centuries. Since the rumors had started, you’d spent many days and even some nights with her, crying out your frustration and pain. Often Frigga would go back and forth between defending Loki claiming his ignorance and blaming him for being so oblivious to what was in front of him.

“Love,” Loki spoke softly breaking your trance.

Looking up at his brilliant blue orbs you smiled feebly.

“Where’d you go?” He asked.

You knew he wasn’t asking where you physically went at any time. He knew you weren’t mentally or emotionally present. The anger and pain you felt started to well up in your eyes, threatening to break free purely by being in his presence.

“Loki, can you please just let me be?” You asked.

“No, I can’t, and I won’t,” He huffed.

A moment of silence passed. You felt no obligation to fill it, you had come here to be alone while everyone else went to the party.

“Do you remember when we were children at your mother’s ceremony,”

“Loki,” you interrupted.

“Please,” he hushed.

You rolled your eyes knowing it was pointless to argue.

“You couldn’t watch, it scared you to see her in that condition.”

“I remember,” you whispered thinking back to the waterfall ceremony. The sight of her casket engulfed in flames as it hovered over the water.

“You buried your face in my chest and made me promise to always protect you, to comfort you and be here.”

“We were just children, Loki. I didn’t know what I was asking. I surely didn’t grasp how long we lived either. Always is a very long time.”

You felt a pang of guilt that he remember this promise and seemed to be clinging to it. His gaze was cast down to where his hands rested on your legs.

“I’ve never broken that promise. It’s been almost 900 years.” He spoke softly.

The wheels in your mind started to turn, feeling as if you knew where this conversation was headed. How could he keep this promise and love another?

“You are not bound to me.” You stated. “I will never hold you to a promise you made me in our youth.”

He sighed. “I remember when we were teenagers and your night terrors started, you were too afraid to tell your father and scared that Frigga would tell him if you shared with her,” a soft smile played on his lips as he reminisced. “I would sneak into your bed chambers and stay up the whole time you slept, promising to chase away any demons that came in the night.”

“Some of the most restful nights,” you smiled remembering. “Until Frigga caught you. To this day I don’t think she believes us.”

He laughed; it was a melodious sound.

“Your first heartbreak, I was there to pick up your pieces.” He stated. “Sif and Thor made me promise to not snap his neck.”

You laughed softly. “He probably would have deserved it.”

“How can I protect you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

You sighed.

How do you tell the person who is trying to protect you that they are the problem?

You don’t.

“Please, just go to the party.” You begged. “Drop this, for both of our sakes.”

He sighed and cupped your check with his palm, adoration, and devotion evident in his gaze. You couldn’t help but lean into it, closing your eyes for the briefest moment.

Before he spoke again, he took his hand from your face and rested it back on your ankle.

“I would burn down the nine realms to protect you. But I can’t if you won’t be honest with me. Let me back in, please (Y/N). I am begging you.” His eyes were fierce with emotion. “You used to come to me, but now I feel as if I am one of the frost giants that so many fear.” He paused, searching your expression for some kind of acknowledgment. “For weeks you’ve become more and more distant. You can be with Thor and Sif and even those imbeciles they call Warriors Three and be fine, but the moment I enter the room you leave. Thor or Sif making an excuse for your abrupt departure. Even my mother has given me terrible explanations that no one would believe.”

You sat idly; he knew something was wrong so how could he not put things together? Surely, he had to know about the rumors.

“Is it me, love? Did I do something to harm you? Upset you someway?” He asked.

You could feel the tears escape your eyes; it broke your heart to see him this way. The thought of causing him the agony he was obviously in. And to think, he is in this state because he rightly fears your anger is directed at him.

“I don’t think it was intentional,” You finally spoke, turning your eyes down to your lap. “I thought they were just stupid jokes at first, but the more the rumors spread through the palace. I guess, I just.” You paused trying to collect the right words. “I thought I could get past it all better if I wasn’t around you.”

“What are you talking about?” He looked confused and almost angry.

“The way you smile every time you come into the room. The way that happiness is just seeping out of you; the thought that someone else is making you feel the way I had always tried. The pain it causes me is suffocating.”

A strangled breath caught in his throat.

It was the first time you acknowledged what was really bothering you. You were incredibly thankful that he was so happy and experiencing the love that he was worthy of but deprived of for so long. It was your own selfishness that was causing the pain you felt.

“I know that you cannot keep the promise you made me and love someone else. Please, Loki forget about the promise.”

His hands came to cover your own; your breath hitched in your throat. You could feel your heart shattering into a million pieces, that’s what he came for. To be released from the promise that he made.

“There is no one else,” He spoke softly, his eyes locking onto yours; “Only you. It’s always been you and will only ever be you.”

“But the rumor?” You asked.

“Someone overheard a piece of a conversation between our fathers and me.”

“My father?” I interrupted.

He smiled, “This was not how I planned and certainly far from the ideal condition for this conversation.”

“Loki,” You begged, “Please, I don’t understand.”

“(Y/N), I love you; I cannot think of a moment of my life that I have not. My hope is that you would be willing to spend the next several millennia with me.”

A tear streamed down your cheek, you felt silly and childish. Instead of asking him about the rumors, you chose to run and hide, causing you both unnecessary pain.

“My love,” He spoke again softly, his hand returning to cup your face.

“Yes,” You whispered, “Yes, I want to spend every moment of eternity with you.”

His thumb carefully wiped away the tear falling down your cheek before kissing you. His lips were soft and warm against yours; the salt of your tears could be tasted in the kiss.

Pulling away he rested his forehead to yours as you breathed each other’s air.

“I’m sorry for being so ridiculous,” you said softly.

He laughed and pulled back to look at you, “You did better than I would have,” He said honestly. “I probably would have started a war.”

This made you laugh, he wasn’t joking.

“I’ve missed that melody,” He smiled.

You rolled your eyes with a smile before kissing him again.


End file.
